Ridonculous race fanfic
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: This has Junior x Ennui and Jay X Mickey from the race. I love the show and I hope for the best. Junior chapters are odd and Jay and Mickey chapter are even numbers
1. Junior 1

Ridonculous Fanfic Rated M

 **Look, I feel bad for Junior and the twins. I'll take care of the twins next chapter but for now let's make Junior feel like a Man ;-)**

Junior and his father were moving to the next challenge which from all the other contestants was a Botch or Notch.

Junior was staring at Carrie. He just loved to look at her nonstop. The way her hair flowed from side to side was magnificent.

"Hey, Junior. You have to keep your eye on the game." Said his Father. "Just like when you threw up Jelly beans last year after going through the panty isle at the store."

"Dad! I'm so tired of you going around and embarrassing me! I wish that I just had a few minutes to do whatever I wanted." Said Junior

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm not trying to embarrass you sport."

"Well you are, so could you just stop?"

Father started to form tears in his eyes.

"Okay, well if you feel that way, then I guess I'll see you at the goal." Said Father.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Said Junior.

Junior caught up to Carrie and asked her out.

"Sorry, but I already have another guy on my mind, and you're a bit underage for my liking." Said Carrie.

Junior walked off and stood against a building.

"Why can't anyone be with me?" Said Junior.

"I would like to be with you." Said someone from the ally in between the buildings.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did." Said Ennui as he walked out of the ally.

"Don't you think I'm underage or something stupid like that?"

"No, your perfect."

"Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Every now and then we have a short break so we can be with someone not our type, but someone our gender."

"So you two are Bisexual?"

"Yeah, I thought that was clear. Even Ennuis get tired of the same shit."

"You just cursed!"

"Okay? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I never heard anyone curse before."

"Your parents don't fight?"

"Well they might when we get back from the things that my dad has said of national television." Junior said as he pointed to the camera guy.

Ennui gave the camera guy $20 and told him to leave them alone for the rest of the episode.

"Hey, I think you should just give girls a break. I mean, when you're your age, if you try to act cool, girls will go no where near you." Said Ennui.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. So what should I do?" asked Junior

"If you go into the ally with me I'll show you."

Ennui lead Junior into the back of the ally and since Ennui have the camera man a 20, no one would bother them.

Ennui looked at Junior and said " Do you wanna try it or get it?"

"Get or take what?" questioned the teen.

"Okay, I guess you'll get it." Said Ennui smiling.

Ennui got down on his knees and started to unzip Junior's pants. The teen jumped back and said "What are you doing?"

Ennui stood up and said "I'm showing you what you should be doing instead of going after girls."

Ennui got closer to Junior and started stroking his hair. Junior closed his eyes and felt the rhythmic movements of his hand on his hair.

" I would like to ask you a question before I do anything else." Said Ennui.

"What is it?"

"Have you hit puberty yet?"

"Yeah I have a chest hair, but it's blond so it's hard to see."

"No, I meant do you get erections yet?"

"What's an erection?"

" Its when your penis gets hard and after you pump it for a while you cum."

When Ennui said these words, Junior blushed a deep shade of red that Ennui found attractive because it was the color of blood. Ennui stopped petting his hair and forced Junior's writs against the wall in the ally and smirked.

"If you say anything other than moans or encouragements, then this will be a bad time for you." Said Ennui.

"Oh, okay." Said Junior.

Ennui slowly slid down Junior's pants to his ankles and noticed that the longer he did this not only was he getting hard but say Junior get hard too. Ennui started to rub Junior through his underwear. Junior leaked a fountain of precum and the Ennui knew it was time for Junior to get sucked.

Ennui slid down Junior's underwear and looked at his 6 inch penis. He looked up and saw Junior looking at him waiting for his next move. Ennui stuck his tounge out and started to lick Junior. Junior moaned in pleasure for this was the first time he was touch. Ennui started to put Junior's penis in his mouth and started sucking on the teen.

Within a few sucks Junior came in Ennui's mouth without any warning. This made Ennui thirsty for blood. While Junior was still reliving his first orgasm Ennui stood up and lead Junior down into a hidden room.

"Hey where are we going?" asked Junior.

Ennui smiled and said "To do something fun for me."

Ennui looked at Junior and said "Your gonna see how fucked up I am on the inside."

 **Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will probably come out in a week or two. Deepends on how bored I am. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	2. Twins 1

Redonculous race fanfic part 2

 **Okay well while Junior has "fun" with Ennui. I'm gonna make Mickey and Jay be nothing but fluff. So enjoy the fluffy chapter.**

Today was new day for Mickey and Jay. Last episode they didn't even get hurt, they came in 2nd but they didn't need to make another trip to the hospital either. So for the most part they were happy.

Today's first challenge was an either or. You could either Kiss your teammate for 10 seconds or hug a snake for 5 seconds.

Mickey looked at Jay and said "What do you think we should do?"

Jay thought about the consequences for a bit.

"Well we could either get venom in our bloodstream and run to a hospital at the end of the episode or we could kiss. I think we'd be better off with the kiss." Said Jay.

Mickey and Jay ran to the kissing booth and sat in seats that were opposite of each other. There was a timer that would start when they started kissing and stopped when they broke apart. Mickey was starting to get scared. He thought about what this would do to they're friend ship. Would it make it more or less awkward? What would they do if they started to develop feelings for each other?

While Mickey was having a panic attack Jay was thinking on the lighter side of things. This would be his first kiss. He couldn't wait. One day while Mickey and Jay were at school, a girl was just a few feet in front of them. Mickey freaked out and tripped. He tripped towards the girl and kissed her lips by freak accident. The girl smiled, Mickey hit the concrete on the way down and Jay went and got the nurse.

When you are afraid and allergic to everything, you tend to have 911 on standby.

Jay calmed Mickey down by telling him that "Its only for 10 seconds. Nothing is gonna happen."

They looked into each other's eyes, then on the timer then back at each other. Jay leaned in and locked lips with his brother. It was alright. He felt something inside him yelp for joy. Whether or not this was because it was his first kiss or because it was with his brother he couldn't tell but he likes it and would do it again any time.

Mickey was alright as well he didn't feel a whole lot, but he felt more than when he kissed that girl accidentally. He felt like he was safe or back home with they're mother.

When the Timer beeped they both jumped back and fell on the floor. Mickey was fine but Jay broke his hand. If one of them was fine the other wasn't. It was the family motto back home.

Mickey helped Jay up and they went into the next challenge.

The next challenge was an all in. The teams had to go to a hospital, donate 1 pint of blood each and make they're way to the chill zone. Ever since 6th grade Jay has been terrified of needles. He was in the school play as a kid who had an appointment for a dentist and one of the tools turned on and messed up his gums so bad that he had to get surgery. So whenever he sees a needle he's afraid that it will happen again.

Mickey was first to get his blood taken and it was over quick.

When it was Jay's turn it took 5 nurses just to get him in the room. Mickey was there holding Jay's hand as the nurse took a moment to clean the syringe.

"Jay, don't think about it. I am here for you. Don't worry." Said Mickey.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. IM GONNA DIE AHHHHH!" screamed Jay.

The nurse got closer to Jay with the syringe and Jay freaked out more and more. The nurse told Mickey that she can't take his blood While he's like this. So Mickey did what he knew he had to do. Mickey bent down and kissed Jay on the lips. Jay was shocked but was then happy and closed his eyes while enjoying the kiss his brother had delivered to him. The nurse took the blood While this happened and Jay didn't mind. He was just happy that he got kissed by his brother again.


	3. Junior 2

Redonculous race fanfic part 3

 **Yes another chapter another pack of reviews. So far I have only had 1. But I am making this a few hours after uploading chapter 2 so. Anyway we are back to Junior and Ennui. Let's see what happened.**

Ennui strapped Junior down to a table and slowly stripped him of his cloths. As he stripped the teen by article of clothing one by one Junior yelled for help while also getting kinda hard.

"What are you doing? Why don't you just do that thing you did before?" Asked Junior.

Ennui looked at him and said "Well first I'm gonna show you what I find erotic and I'm not gonna do the thing before which is called a blowjob because I want to get off too."

Ennui went over to a table and grabbed a knife. He walked back to Junior and showed him the blade. Upon just sight of the blade, Junior had bad thoughts and got soft.

"I'm gonna love this. Whether or not you do is just an extra bonus."

Ennui slowly dug the blade into Junior's left arm. Not too deep, but deep enough to get blood. He wove the knife like someone painting a picture. Going over some stuff over and over again. With every second that last Junior flinched a bit and yelled in pain. This just made Ennui harder. When Ennui finished his portrait, he took a picture and showed Junior a full body mirror.

Junior looked in the mirror. He saw himself but he also saw this amazing bunny with the word Sexuality inside of it. He looked at Ennui and asked "What does it mean?"

"It means that you are venturing out into the forest filled with different people and stuff you have never seen before. And your gonna see what you like and don't like, as if you were a bunny." Said Ennui.

Junior looked at it again and again. He loved it. It was something that had meaning that he liked. He looked at Ennui and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love it. How can I repay you for this awesome meaningful artwork?" asked Junior.

"Well you could do to me what I did to you." Said Ennui with a small grin.

Junior nodded and quickly unzipped Ennui's pants and pulled down his skull boxers. The throbbing mass quickly lunged towards the teen who was experimenting and noticed it was bigger than him by 4 or 5 inches. He looked up at Ennui and said "Does my pain turn you on?"

Ennui looked at him and said "Yes, but you don't have to do anything to please me other than a quick BJ."

Junior went to a table, grabbed the knife, handed it to Ennui and said "Draw on me until you cum. I want to make you happy for a few moments to pay back for the Bunny."

Ennui nodded and started to carve meaningless artwork into Junior's shoulder as Junior sucked him. He couldn't believe that he would do this for him. Not even his girlfriend did this for him, but this small teen did. He couldn't thank the teenager enough for doing this for him.

Junior licked the tip from time to time but more or less he kept on swirling his tounge around the penis while sucking it. He could only hope he was doing it right because this was his first time. But every time Ennui dug a little too deep for his liking he would stop sucking and moan/scream. The amount of pre that came from Ennui was more than a pint of blood. Junior loved the taste of it and kept sucking it more and more. Ennui started to force Junior's head back and forth the penis so he could feel the warmth of his mouth. He looked at Junior and said "Here I cum."

So much fun filled Junior's mouth that most of it came out even though Junior swallowed most of it. He looked up at Ennui and said "Do you have a phone?"

Ennui said "Yes." And have him his number so they could text each other whenever that want.

 **Well that's it for Junior and Ennui. I hoped all of you enjoyed but if you didn't it's probably because you just want the Twins and they're fluff. See you Next chapter.**


	4. Twins 2

Redonculous race part 4

 **Wow! 2 chapters in 1 day. How about we finish this fanfic once and for all.**

It was the day after the kiss. Mickey and Jay were thinking about the multiple kissed they had.

Jay was noticing how cute his brother looks when he's sleeping. He finds it adorable and he would love to kiss him everyday if he could.

Mickey wanted to hug his brother and never let go. Every time he kissed his brother he felt like he and his brother were the only two on the planet like everyone died in an apocalypse and they were the only two that lived. Mickey started to think about them reproducing. He blushed at every thought he had about his brother.

There is no challenge today so all the team's get to chill in they're own hotel room.

They're were 2 beds in each room. Mickey was in 1 and Jay was on the other. Mickey had enough of this. It had been 12 hours since they kissed.

Mickey walked over to Jay and said "Hey."

"Oh, hey Mickey. What's up?"

"You know how we kissed twice last episode?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I kinda liked it."

Jay blushed a deep shade of red. He liked it too, hell he loved it.

"Okay. Is that it? Is there anything else you wanna say?" asked Jay.

"Well no. I wanna say that." Mickey trailed off.

Jay out his hand on Mickey's face and said "Go on."

Mickey blushed this time and lost what few words he was about to say.

"Mickey, after the kiss. I noticed how cute you are. I think….I think I love you." Said Jay.

Mickey blushed, smiled and then started to cry. He was so happy that his brother loves him the way he loves his brother. Jay pinned Mickey to the bed and started to forcefully kiss him. The longer the kiss the deeper the blush they both had. They don't ever what this to stop.

…

"The twins don't know this but this episode they get a visit from they're parents." Said Don.

"Oh they must have missed me so much. I'm so glad to be here Don." Said Samantha, Jay and Mickey's mother.

"I bet they have. Now let's see what's on the other side of the door."

In a few seconds, the door opened. The Twins had they're shirts off, Mickey unzipping Jay's shorts and they were making out, but they stopped and went pale when they saw their mother, Don, and the camera crew.

 **Yeah I could finish the fanfic or I could keep adding chapters. But you know what that means. Another Junior chapter. YAY! Tell me what you think by leaving a review. I love them. See y'all Tomorrow.**


	5. Junior finale

Redonculous race part 5

 **You know when you hear a loud sound and it wakes up you. You don't know what made the sound but your up anyway. There goes a feed sleep. Story of my life from Saturday to Sunday. Oh well. I'm thinking of renaming the chapters to Junior 1 and Twins 1. What do all of you think? Chapter inspired by TachiKHT**

A few days after Ennui and Junior had they're meeting Junior had been back with his dad for a while and he still hasn't seen the Bunny.

Today's challenge was a botch or watch. The teams had to go into a river and grab a angle fish. Whoever didn't pick up the card had to go into the river. Junior didn't pick up the card.

"Well looks like you'll have to take off your shirt to get the fish Junior." Said Father.

"Or I could just go in with all my cloths on."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can."

"Junior just take off you're shirt and grab the fish."

"Fine!"

As Junior started to take off his shirt his father saw the Bunny carved on his arm.

"Junior! What the hell is that on you're arm?" Asked father a little too loud.

Junior just started looking for the fish, and grabbed it first try. He didn't want to face his dad or explain the Bunny to him and how he got it. He just wanted to win the race and face everyone with confidence.

"Junior! I am your father! Now you tell me what that is on your arm right now or I will tell Don that we quit." Said Father.

Junior really didn't want to face his dad or tell him anything. And that was when Ennui walked up to his dad instead.

"It's a bunny with the word Sexuality carved inside of it. It represents that he's getting older and is gonna start experimenting. So don't give him a hard time about something that represents him. Because if you talk shit about that, then your talking shit to your son." Said Ennui.

Father was shocked, like someone that had shat out a ghost.

"I'm sorry Junior I didn't know it represented you. I just thought that you got a tattoo without my permission. I don't want your mother to go ballistic on my again." Said Father.

"Dad. Were on TV." Said Junior.

" I don't care Junior. I love the Bunny and I love you."

Father hugged Junior close to him.

"I just have one question Junior. Where did you get that?"

"From Ennui."

"What did you do to get it?"

Junior didn't even think twice before saying what happened.

"He sucked my dick, then he carved that into me and to pay him back I sucked his dick."

"YOU SUCKED HIS DICK?" Yelled Father.

"Oh Fuck." Said Junior.

"Is this what it was all about? You didn't want to show me the Bunny so you didn't have to tell me that he raped you and then you raped him back?"

"Dad it wasn't like that."

"Then how was it like?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"He came up in an ally and wanted to show me something, then he sucked me and it felt amazing. He carved the Bunny in my arm and I Love it to death. So to pay him back I sucked him." Said Junior with tears flowing last his cheek.

His Father just started and started disapprovingly at his son.

"We are leaving right now, and we are removing that thing from you."

"But dad!"

"No buts!"

"I'm sure your mother would feel the same way!"

I'm that very seconds. His phone started to ring.

"Yes? Oh, well no it's just that. Oh. Yeah. Okay. Love ." Said Father.

"Who was it?" Asked Junior.

"Your mother. Apparently she likes it. She doesn't like what you did but she likes the Bunny itself. So as long as you wait till your 18 to do anything like that again, she is happy."

"So am I in the clear?"

"Only back home!" You don't know what I can do, when I get angry."

That night and all the other nights were full of torturous treatments, Spanks, Smacks, and Swiss army knives. Oh my. Junior started to throw the race and the lost when there was 6 contestants left. Junior went to the ER because he passed out on the ride home randomly, and at the ER he died do to all the cuts in his body that allowed disease to flow through his bloodstream. His Mother cried, but his father didn't.


	6. Twins finale

Redonculous race part 6

 **This is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading this fucked up random fanfic. I hope all of you liked it.**

The mother was staring at the Twins. Waiting for them to explain why she had walked in on a sexfest.

Mickey was the first to talk. "I can explain."

"You better." Said they're mother.

"They're was a challenge where we had to kiss each other and then when Jay was freaking out over the needle I had to calm him down by kissing him and we kinda developed out love for each other. We love each other and you can't stop that."

The mother sighed and said "Are you both happy?"

"Yes." Said the Twins.

"Are you forcing each other to Fuck each other?"

"No."

"Then I guess it's fine."

The twins got up and hugged they're mother, closer than before.

"Not so fast." Said Don. "We can't have an incest couple on the T.V. show. A gay couple is pushing it but it's okay. But many people don't like Incest. So if you mention it do anything to show your love for each other you'll be kicked out, or you could leave now and be together happily."

Jay looked at Mickey and asked "Do you want to win the million?"

"It would be nice but we don't have to if it means we have to postpone our love for each other." Said Mickey.

They decided to stay in the competition and they came in 2nd. 1st was the figure skaters but since they cheated a bunch they won the million and the split it 3 ways. 1 for they're mother 1 for they're hospital and 1 for them. They spent most of they're money for new medicine in they get sick and the rest went to getting phones so they could always know the other was alright. They got married and loved a happy life until they reached the age of 30 and were both killed by Christians.


End file.
